monkaapsviewfandomcom-20200223-history
Zt-freak's Comics - Part 1
Zt-freak's Comics is the first season of Zt-freak's Comics. Plot summary The story starts with Kane who finished construction of a device that allows interdimensional travel. He tried to get to the Red Alert Universe to obtain weapons to defeat GDI, but instead he opened up a way to the Mushroom Kingdom. A big part of the plot involves Kane, Nitrome characters, the Powerpuff Girls and various Nintendo characters in short stories and adventures. It turned out there was an already existing network of universes. And Kane made the Tiberium Universe part of the network. After Ukelele Pichu exposes Crazy Redd of crime. He joins the Powerpuff Girls, but gets quickly kicked out because he is basically useless. Eventually Kane becomes part of the Powerpuff Girls, depite not being a chibi character nor a girl. Kane and the Powerpuff Girls defeated Mojo Jojo several times and rescued lots of people. But Kane got kicked out of the PPG team, because of his unethical tactics. After many battles, Kane managed to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls were however not entirely defeated, they got ressurected by Hex-5. And started a full scale assault on the Brotherhood of Nod. Nod managed to defend with help of Dr. Brackman and the Cybran Nation, and the Powerpuff Girls decided to retreat. List of episodes # Kane's Plan Kane finishes the Gateway for interdimensional travel. And comes in the Mushroom Kingdom. # Harry and his new house Harry moves to a new town and gets a house from Tom Nook. Harry however doesn't seems to be satisfied as his new house only has a 1×1 m surface. # Unidentified Flying Object Celeste convinces Ukelele Pichu to use the museum's telescope. Ukelele spots Gulliver's spacecraft and becomes shocked. # Tongue contest Yoshi and Nat have a contest who's tongue is longer. Mario interrupts the contest to show his tongue which is longer than Yoshi's and Nat's combined. # Button addiction Kane finds a big, red button and wants to press it. When he does, it launches a nuke and destroys Geert Wilders' house without Kane's acknowledge. # Nod Kart 3DS Kane wonders why there isn't a C&C racing game and asks EA to develop a game that doesn't suck. He gets a game called Nod Kart for the Nintendo 3DS. This episode was created prior to the release of the Nintendo 3DS, but the device was already announced. # Bubbles and the button Bubbles sees a big, red button and presses it despite Blossom warning her not to do it. And Geert Wilders' house gets destroyed again. # Pichu joins the team After Ukelele Pichu exposes Crazy Redd's crimes to the public, the draws attention of the Powerpuff Girls and eventually joins the team. # Nod Vs. Zombies Bubbles plays the beta version of Nod Vs. Zombies and the player's house gets destroyed by a nuclear warhead. Bubbles concludes she dislikes the game. # New Floor Harry paid off his loan and he gets a new floor. His house does however gets destroyed by a nuke. # You don't have to come back next monday Pichu gets kicked out by the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles feels bad about it and wants someone else to join the PPG team. This is Kane. # I am Kane The Powerpuff Girls encounter Mojo Jojo and Kane appears and shouts "Banzai!". Mojo Jojo then asks who Kane is, on which Kane replies with "I am Kane." and he shoot Mojo Jojo with a laser gun. # Evil The people of Townsville call for help as they are being attacked by vicious dogs. Kane successfully stops the dogs but brutally kills them in the process. Kane gets kicked out of the PPG team. # Fore! Kane is golfing and his ball accidentally hits Bubbles on her head, and Bubbles loses consciousness. Kane runs to Bubbles and then stands there looking at Bubbles and says "fore". # Powerpuff Nitrome The Blue, Green and Orange enzyme decide to form the Powerpuff Enzymes. # Krieg The Powerpuff Girls launch an attack on the Brotherhood of Nod. But fail and a Nod trooper kills them. Kane gets blood of the Powerpuff Girls on his head and starts to grow hair on his head. # The Traitor of Galactic Proportions Hex-5 appears to be hiding in the Nod base and takes the dead bodies of the Powerpuff Girls and revives them as cyborgs. # We'll be back Hex-5 and the Powerpuff Girls launch an attack on Nod and the Cybran Nation. The PPG gets defeated again however. # Kaneinator Kane creates a machine that makes people look like Kane himself. Mario and Luigi are the first test subjects, but the effect can't be reverted. # Goodbye, Bubbles Bubbles leaves the Powerpuff Girls. # Holy Sh*t A large army approaches Kane's base and he exclaims: "Holy shit!". This makes the Holy Shit appear. # Sh*it's Anger Yoshi and Shy Guy say "Fuck you, Holy Shit" and the Holy Shit turns them to shit. # Kane and Mojo Kane decides to conquer Townsville, but Mojo Jojo is earlier than Kane. Kane defeats Mojo Jojo and claims Towsville. Category:Zt-freak's Comics